robot_restoration_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Kindling a Deal with Swindle
It's a day like any other in Kaon, with the usual rough sorts wandering the dusty streets looking for a seedy joint to crash at since the work cycle is over. Needless to say, the posh looking red and white seeker doesn't fit in with the rest of the populace. Despite that, he seems at home perched lazily on top of the Forge, watching the Empties and other street types meander about with mild interest. Rough places in town are where Swindle sometimes likes to meet shady characters! After all, black market hawkers such as himself often make deals in less savory areas, since respectable mechs who might squeal don't find themselves in such areas if they can help it. Trolling for fresh metal, the Combaticon is jovial and approachable as ever as he strolls casually down the street in front of the Forge. The seeker notices Swindle approaching and he smirks a little. He leaps off the roof gracefully and lands right in front of the Combaticon. "Another Combaticon, I see," Starscream says, "assuming you're familiar with Blast Off, then?" Swindle stops suddenly, taken aback a bit. "Of course I'm familiar with Blast Off," he says, "Why do you ask?" He rubs the back of his head a bit nervously, wondering what this Seeker wants from him. Starscream grins. "What? Just establishing the fact that we have a mutual friend, that's all," he says with an easy laugh. "Relax," he says to Swindle, leaning on the wall of the Forge casually. "I'm on your side." He grins. "I need a favor. But maybe we should talk at the citadel in Vos?" he says. Swindle looks around momentarily, then nods and whispers conspiratorially. "Yeah, if you want a private deal, we're going to need a lot more privacy than this." "Ha, exactly," The seeker says. He grins superficially at the Combaticon. "I'd give you a lift, but I'm hardly Blast Off." He laughs again. "Anyway, I'll see you in Vos at the citadel. Try not to let me beat you there /too/ marginally." And with that, Starscream transforms and takes off to the sky, heading straight for Vos. ++ Vosian Citadel ++ A massive tear-drop shaped tower, the Vosian Citadel is designed with flying types in mind. The internal structure is open, allowing flight from top to bottom at every level. Skydecks at every twenty levels allow entrance into the structure, while the pinnacle is open for flight straight up. A few elevators exist for non-flying guests and maintenance mechs, but getting around is much easier for those with wings and jets. Training facilities, medical facilities, instruction centers, mess halls and living quarters can be found in sections of the citadel, with training camps at the bottom, and residential areas and luxury apartments at the peak. The dominating color scheme of the structure is cobalt and brushed steel gray, and lighting fixtures are present inside each ring-shaped level. This is a home location. You can link yourself or objects here. Exits: O Vos The seeker's home is... everything Kaon isn't. From the transparent walls to the energon fountain in the living room to the crystalline chandelier right inside the lobby, Starscream's abode is practically the definition of luxury. He has left the door unlocked and open for Swivel, and the Combaticon will find the seeker lounging lazily on a very expensive looking couch, watching a drone pour him an expensive drink. Starscream grins when he sees Swindle. "Mm. That was longer than I would have liked to have been kept waiting," he says, gesturing for Swindle to sit. "Would you like a drink?" he says cordially. "Now, this favor of mine. I hope it isn't to hefty for your likes." He takes a small sip of the glass the drone poured for him. "Sure, I'd love a drink," Swindle says, wondering what kind of classy, high-grade enerbooze the Seeker keeps around. "Well, if it's fairly hefty I'll get Brawl to help me, and I can always get Blast Off to assist me as well." "Uh," Starscream says, looking less than enthused about the prospect of Swindle asking Brawl to assist him. "I highly doubt you'd need the kind of help Brawl provides. Blast Off, hm, maybe." He gestures mildly at the drone, and the drone pours Swindle a drink. It's probably the most expensive tasting wine Swindle has ever drank. "I was hoping you could get your hands on some high class Autobot weaponry. And I'm not talking a Technovolt." Swindle accepts the drink from the drone, and takes a sip. His taste actuators literally light up. This is one classy drink! The heady rush of the fancy enerdrink has him on pause for a second as he analyzes the amazing flavors within the liquid. "Oh, of course. I specialize in weapons. Shouldn't be too difficult to obtain, once I know what I'm looking for." "Of course," The seeker says smoothly. He smirks a little at Swindle's expression. "I hope you aren't just bragging," Starscreams says, "I want something out of Sentinel's arsenal. You know, the kinds they keep for... the worst of the worst situations. You /can/ manage it, correct?" "Absolutely," Swindle says confidently, "There's nothing I can't get ahold of." The seeker regards Swindle with skepticism, a brow ridge raised. "And you're certain this won't be a problem for you?" He sighs, placing a hand on his fore helm. "This had better actually be you speaking and not just the liquor," Starscream says. "And of course, this conversation never happened. Swindle doesn't let the slight buzz distract him in the least as he nods enthusiastically. "Not at all," he says, "And my lip plates are sealed." The seeker's optics narrow a little, but after a moment his expression eases. He smiles. "Good. I want this done as quickly as possible." He turns to Swindle. "Would you care for another drink?" he asks the Combaticon. "There's something /else/ I'd like to discuss with you. Something even more private than the previous matter." "Yes, please," Swindle says. He's never tasted anything like that fancy beverage, and for certain he wants more! "Something more? I'm all audios." The purple opticed mech grins. "I pride myself on my efficiency and timeliness." Starscream stands and motions for the drone to pour Swindle another glass. "Don't over energize yourself. I need you focused." He then heads for the elevator at the far end of the room, beckoning for Swindle to follow. "Overenergize myself? Who, me?" Swindle says, laughing almost nervously, then follows as the seeker indicates, into the elevator. "Nice place," he comments, "I wish I could afford digs like this." "Ah, yeah, quirks of being a politician," Starscream says casually, hovering a few feet off the floor. "But feel free to crash here anytime. Just let me know when you're coming, and I'll leave the drink cabinet open," he says with a smirk. The seeker pushes the button for the lowest floor of complex, and once they arrive, the seeker motions for the Combaticon to follow him into a small and obscure conference room on the left. "Oooh, I could get to like this," Swindle says, "Very generous of you." He follows Starscream to the little conference room. "Must be pretty important if you're going to these lengths to keep out eavesdroppers," he remarks presently. The seeker turns to Swindle, both hands placed in an arch on the table. "How familiar are you with covert operations weaponry?" His optics narrow. "Now, this conversation is really between you and me. Not even other Decepticons are to know about this conversation." "I gotcha," Swindle says, "I'm also renowned for my discretion." He strokes his chin momentarily. "Quite familiar," he says, "It's the sort of thing a mech gets to learn about when in a combat unit. Is there a certain kind of covert ops weapon you'd like me to get for you? Because I can certainly do that, as well." "No.." Starscream says, looking pensive. "I was hoping you would be able to make a modification on an already existing model," the seeker says. "I am not in possession of it. Yet." He smiles easily at Swindle. "Thank you, for cooperating. Most tend to balk when I ask for favors." "Oh yeah, you want modifications, I can do it," Swindle says, "No problem. What sort of modification?" He grins at the Seeker. Starscream pauses. "It's current status as a weapon is projectile. I was hoping you could make it more, hm, how shall I say this, controllably mobile. If you catch my drift. But you'll have to see it first, I'll work on that part later and let you know." Swindle nods. "Yeah, once I see it, I could probably make it do what you want it to do." "Perfect," Starscream says to Swindle. "I'll be in contact, then? And if you'd like, you can take the whole bottle of wine on your way out, I've got extras laying around." He smiles. "That would be swell," Swindle says, "I think I'll take you up on that. Oh sure, you know where to find me, right?" Starscream nods. "Of course, I'll let you know when I'm in possession of said weapon, and you can drop by my place." He waves in a superficially polite farewell. Swindle nods and exits. "Pleasure doing business with you," he says, as he heads out.